


Art for Souls Alike

by CapCarterandSarge



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Double Cap, Finding home, Flashbacks, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Investigations, M/M, Man Out of Time, Memory Loss, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Mistaken Identity, Oblivious, cap!bucky, semi-linear narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapCarterandSarge/pseuds/CapCarterandSarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve and Bucky used to switch roles during the war. It was Steve who fell from the train and Bucky who brought down the Valkyrie. Seventy years later, the world still believes Steve Rogers was in the plane when they defrost Bucky Barnes is his Captain America suit. In 2012, Bucky begrudgingly embarks on a journey of re-discovery as he takes up the role of Steve Rogers, finds friends, a home, and the part of his soul that fell into an icy ravine.<br/>~<br/>Do you know what a soul is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Souls Alike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaKelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Souls Alike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876900) by [AvaKelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly). 




End file.
